The prank master
by blahblahlol
Summary: a boring day in Olympus turns into chaos when a unknown god or goddess pranks others by blowing things up, stealing clothes, setting out dangerous scorpions, and etc...   but who and why? plz read and review.


The Prank master

Poseidon's POV

It was after the titan war the Olympians were bored, Zeus was head of council as always and was usually in a grumpy mood when suddenly he sat down his throne only to hear a loud_ ffrrppptt..._everyone snickered even I snuck some laughs in between ; Zeus looked under of what he was sitting on and it of course was a whoopy grumpiness grew to anger, and his face turned from pale to every color in the rainbow, it was... Hilarious ha I wish I brought my camera for this, imagine the new Christmas photo for the year_ Zeus's baby face!_

"Ok who did this! Who did this amateur, childish act was it you Hermes!" Zeus bellowed.

"Sir Hermes was sick today and is in the hospital right now!" Artemis shouted. Ok last time I heard from Hermes he was happy and well, there's no way he could be sick unless it was another excuse to get out of the meetings! I gripped my trident even more til my veins were showing. I was tense I need to chill and be calm everyone depends on me... well not everyone.

"Ok since obviously no one wants to spit it out fine let your guilt seep in!" He sat down this time removing the cushion from his throne.

-1 hour later-

I walked out of throne room and teleported to the ocean where my assistant Jane was loading a _my little pony_ book bag with a flashlight, a bomb, spray paint and a rocketlaucher which I don't how it could of fit there, better yet what was the things used for?

"Seems pretty normal setting here, so what's with the book bag plotting to blow up a school there?" I said. Why did I hire her last time I checked her resume' didn't include extreme violence especially with weapons.

"No Im just going to sneak into Oceanus hiding spot and bomb his place." She said testing her blow torch on a couple of coral reefs. How was that possible we were underwater last time I checked fire and water is a no no.

"Watch where you point that thing at, and great idea as long as your not blowing up from territory were good, smart." I told her.

"See I have smarticles!" she smiled nodding while zipping up her book bag. Smarticles now was that a word, I think my assistant may have accidently swallow some crazy juice! I smiled unknowable and ran off leaving her brunette hair floating free. I walked off in the distance when all of the sudden _Kaboom! _Now what did she do? I walked over to see Jane unconscious along with 12 other naiads and harpies. I grunted and summoned ice and quickly melted it on her face.

"Whaa...? Where am I?" she looked over where the burnt book bag was smoldering in the crystal water, and here I was surrounded by a dozen injured creatures and a idiotic assistant who couldn't tell the difference between a penny or a nickel.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED MY PALACE OR BETTER YET YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THOSE NAIADS AND HARPIES RIGHT THERE!" I yelled, I was mad and nothing could replace that. Just then the harpies and naiads woke up a little dazed and then snapped into reality within seconds, they were just about as furious as I was. I watched as they walked up to me and suddenly everything went black for a while, everything... now started to get clear and so did my head. They smacked with my coral reefs and while I got black eye Jane gets...

"Hey guys!" Jane said in her loud mellow voice.

"Hey Jane nice weather apparently some idiot...Poseidon thought it was smart enough to blow up thing near his OWN palace! Anyway see you tomorrow!" A naiad said. She left with the others still glaring at me for something I did not do! I was furious!

"Hey buster calm down it was a accident somebody tampered with my bombs and weapons I swore I didn't purposely do this! Someone's pulling a sick joke!" She said to me, while picking up debris from the wreckage.

"Yeah a _dangerous _'incident' and I took the blame for it im furious Jane, its time you need to learn your FIRED!" I said known i'll regret it.

"But you can't I.." She then gave me the puppy dog eyes I couldn't help it suddenly everything inside me melted and I became

calmer.

"Fine you rehired but only for 5 minutes!" I groaned and left. "Pick up this mess I want it spotless and clean by the time I come back."

"Yes sir seaweed head!" She said, usually I would take offense to that but I'm already used to being called that name due to Hades blackmailing me when I accidently tripped and tons of seaweed fell onto me.


End file.
